


Naughty or Nice

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [22]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Human AU, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Naughty or Nice

Holiday music played in the background of the party, some rockabilly version of a Christmas song, Marianne wasn't sure which one, as she filled up two cups with eggnog from the punch bowl. The party was in full swing with some people dancing, lots of eating and so many Christmas decorations it looked like a holiday movie had thrown up in Dawn and Sunny's house. Dawn knew exactly how to throw a party! 

Marianne walked over to where Bog was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed along his chest hiding the horrendous Christmas sweater that Dawn had given to him. The thing was bright green and covered in poinsettias. Marianne thought he looked adorable with his hair slicked back, though locks kept falling across his forehead forcing him to continually run his fingers through it. 

“A little eggnog to take the edge off?” Marianne handed him the mug. 

“Please tell me it's been spiked?” Bog took the cup, looking down at the creamy drink. 

“Lucky you, yes it has.” Marianne grinned as she took a long sip. 

Bog sighed in relief, taking a long draught from the mug, his eyes rolling up to his forehead in pleasure as he swallowed. 

Marianne laughed at him, the adorable dork. She stood close to him, watching the party. She was wearing a sexy red dress that sparkled, catching the lights which made her body look like it was constantly shimmering and dancing and she even had heels on! 

Bog sighed happily sipping the eggnog, letting his eyes roam over her. “So, naughty or nice?” 

“What?” she laughed the word out giving him a sideways glance. 

“Just wondering which list you were on, the naughty or the nice list?” Bog gave her a devilish grin that made heat shoot straight down from her stomach. 

She blushed, then in a lusty voice asked, “Which list do you want me to be on?” 

He gave her a long thoughtful look, then with an evil grin, Bog took her hand not holding the mug, giving her a wicked look with those blue eyes of his. He started to pull her with him away from everyone else. They wandered around, dropping their mugs off on some flat surface as they searched Dawn and Sunny's house until they found a good size utility closet. 

Bog pulled her into the closet, shutting the door. Before she could make a joke about hiding in a closet at a party, Bog had dropped to his knees, his slightly rough calloused hands moving up her dress to grasp her panties, pulling them down her legs. She giggled as she stepped out of them expecting something else than what she got, which was Bog lifting her dress up over his head. She gasped as his warm tongue licked between her folds. 

She stumbled a little leaning back against the wall. Bog adjusted, taking one of her legs and hooking it over his shoulder, burying his tongue deeper before licking in slow, thorough pulls across her sex with the flat of his tongue. Marianne balanced on one leg, her body tilted against the wall and braced her arms on the shelves in the closet. The heel of her shoe wobbled a bit, but Bog's hands held her steady as he continued his long, poignant licks, before using the tip of his tongue to tease at her most sensitive spot. 

Her breathing started to come in deep gasps as he moved his mouth, biting softly on her, causing her to arch her whole body, hips drawn to his crooked teeth and evil tongue. He sucked on her sex in that spot she enjoyed so much, ripping a surprised orgasm from her. Marianne dropped one arm down to twist her fingers in his hair messing it up as she balled her slender fingers in his thick strands. His long fingers moved up the back of the thigh that was hooked over his shoulder. 

Bog's other hand pulled the leg she was using for balance. It took a bit of care maneuvering, but he got her balanced against the corner so he could put her other leg over his shoulder too. His fingers clutched her rear pulling, spreading her so that his tongue could explore deeper. Marianne could barely breathe, her mind going over and over, we are going to get caught! Oh, hell what is he doing? She wondered with a lip-biting smile. He better not stop!! Then he growled against her sending rumbles of sensation through her core, causing her to buck with another quick climax. 

They could both hear some of the guest starting to sing, Sunny and Dawn's voices clear over the rest. “You better watch out! You better not cry! You better not pout, I'm telling you why! Santa Claus is coming to town!” 

That was when Marianne screamed out her next orgasm as Bog found a particularly sensitive spot scraping tongue and teeth over it. 

“He's making a list! He's checking it twice! Going to find out who's naughty or nice...” 

She rocked her hips toward his erotic mouth, as Bog held her, sucking deeply she came again louder this time (if that was possible) making Bog fairly sure he was going to have a bald spot from all her tugging of his hair making him grin against her, his tongue moving back and forth over her as she nearly vibrated with ecstasy. 

He licked her juices one more time, finally satisfied. He let her down onto her feet carefully. She wobbled a bit in her heels wishing she had worn her boots instead of these stupid shoes Dawn had insisted went with the dress. She didn't think she was going to be able to walk straight. Bog was grinning like a damn, wicked, evil, son of a bitch cat as he leaned over and snatched up her panties using them to wipe off his mouth and chin before shoving them into the pocket of his pants She smacked his chest with a playful grin, neither of them noticing that the singing had stopped. 

“What about you?” she asked, but he only grinned. 

“Later—at home.” 

Marianne blushed giving him a sly, wicked look. “You are in trouble, mister.” Both of them giggled as Bog was reaching for the doorknob of the closet, his arm around her waist when there was a knock at the door. They both stood there dumbstruck for a moment, but Bog reached out and slowly opened it. Standing there, looking all shades of Christmas red, was Sunny. He smiled embarrassed as he said. 

“Ah, Dawn said you two better be done or she is sending you home.” 

Bog and Marianne, clearly embarrassed, but trying to pretend nothing had happened in unison asked, “What?” 

Sunny became redder. “Ah, yeah, umm....everyone kinda heard you.” 

He glanced at Marianne becoming a darker crimson before swiftly turning around. The two of them looked at each other eyes huge, cheeks red, Marianne whispering, “Think we can slip out the back door?”


End file.
